The battle Of its Not wrong
by joeypotter85
Summary: Disclaimer: can’t sue this gal, I don’t own not one thing. Although I’d love to own a piece of Hyde.Author’s Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how JH got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story
1. Cry, cry, cry

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**_Chapter #1_**

**_(dream flashback)_**

**_" i can't be with you anymore." reveals Eric, looks away from the sudden hurt in Jackie's eyes._**

**_" why not?" asks Jackie, a tear rolling down her cheek._**

**_Sighing to himself, Eric paces the basement," I'm going to college in the fall Jackie, and your only going to be a junior."_**

**_giving Eric an even more hurt look, Jackie shakes her head confused," why does that even matter?"_**

**_" i can't date a high school girl anymore, and thats what you are." dead pans Eric in a serious tone._**

**_" you said that you loved me though." says Jackie in disbelief._**

**_Shaking Jackie's hand off his shoulder, Eric glances down at her," I'm sorry Jackie, but its over."_**

**_looking down at the ground, Jackie cries silently," but...but i still love you Eric"_**

**_" well, i can't be with you. I'm sorry Jackie, but its over ok." says Eric, not looking Jackie in the eyes._**

**_" but i love you Eric!" yells Jackie in and angry and hurt voice. ... _**

**_(end dream flashback)_**

**" Jacks...Jackie..Jackie wake up!" hollers Hyde, shaking Jackie lightly.**

**Looking up at Hyde with tears in her eyes, Jackie crawls into his arms," Steven, thank god that your here!"**

**wrapping an arm around Jackie, Hyde pats her back," i live here...you need to just get over him Jacks."**

**" what if i can't though Steven?" questions Jackie in a sad voice.**

**" you have to." encourages Hyde, pecking Jackie's forehead.**

**Burying her face into Hyde's bare chest, Jackie sobs quietly," maybe i just don't want to."**

**laying down with Jackie, Hyde rests his chin on her shoulder," come on, give it a try."**

**" i just want to stay in bed all day." mutters Jackie, cuddling into Hyde**

**" well, I'm not going to let you." informs Hyde, enjoying having her so close.**

**Pulling the covers over her head, Jackie closes her eyes," thats not your choice."**

**picking Jackie up, Hyde carries her to the living room," your getting up Jacks...phew! And your taking a shower."**

**" Steven, i just want to sleep. ...and i do NOT smell!" protests Jackie, slapping his arm lightly.**

**" trust me, you do. Now go shower." orders Hyde with a chuckle.**

**" fine, but just so you know; i hate you." grumbles Jackie, heading towards the bathroom. ...**

**" hey Jacks, i was thinking that maybe we could catch a...whoa!" exclaims Hyde as he walks in on a nearly naked Jackie**

**" Steven! Knock!" snaps Jackie, closing her robe tight.**

**Staring at Jackie in just a robe, Hyde shakes his head distractedly," damn Jackie"**

**rolling her eyes, Jackie places her hands on her hips," get out of my room you pervert!"**

**" when did you get hot?" asks Hyde, replaying what he almost saw in his head.**

**" Steven!" snaps Jackie, throwing a shoe at him. " your gross!"**

**taking a step forward, Hyde touches Jackie's cheek," no, i mean...your beautiful Jackie"**

**looking up at Hyde, Jackie bites at her bottom lip," can i get dressed now?"**

**" yeah...so-sorry." stutters Hyde, nervously turning around so she can dress. ...**

**" ok, I'm ready." informs Jackie, emerging from her room in a tank top and shorts.**

**" for what?" asks Hyde, sneaking a glance at Jackie's legs.**

**Combing out her hair, Jackie sits beside Hyde," to go to the movies."**

**glancing over at Jackie, Hyde raises an eye brow," who said anything about going to the movies?"**

**" you did." reminds Jackie, pulling on her shoes.**

**" i did? Well, we could go for a drive instead." suggests Hyde, turning off the television.**

**Sighing to herself, Jackie picks up a magazine," i wanted to go to the movies though."**

**shifting in his seat, Hyde looks over at Jackie," i thought a drive would be more...romantic?"**

**" why would you want it to be romantic?" ponders Jackie in a curious tone.**

**" i thought that maybe we could go out, I'm single...your single." offers Hyde with a shy smile.**

**Rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie merely chuckles," are you going to take me to the movies, or am i climbing back into bed?"**

**giving Jackie a hurt look, Hyde quickly recovers," come on Jacks." ...**

**" Steven, tonight was great. I didn't even think about Eric once with you around." confesses Jackie proudly.**

**" not even once?" asks Hyde, a little suprised.**

**Nudging her face into Hyde's arm, Jackie hugs his chest," nope, and i have you to thank for it."**

**leading Jackie to his car, Hyde wraps an arm around her," why is that?"**

**" because, you didn't let me stay in bed and cry all day." confides Jackie with a smirk.**

**" he's not worth crying over, he always broke your dates off." reminds Hyde, glancing over at Jackie for a reaction.**

**Nodding her agreement, Jackie stares out the car window," i know...I'm just not going to date for a while i guess."**

**sighing in relief, Hyde glances over at Jackie," as in at all?"**

**" what so ever, I'm way too vulnerable. I don't want some jerk guy coming along and taking advantage of that fact." explains Jackie in a serious voice.**

**" what do you mean?" questions Hyde in confusion.**

**Laying her forehead against the cool glass, Jackie closes her eyes," i mean that i don't want to loose it to the first guy who says that he loves me and then have him leave me."**

**staring over at Jackie in shock, after a minute Hyde asks," you've never...before?"**

**" no, and i think thats probably one of the reasons that Eric dumped me." admits Jackie, hurt by the thought.**

**" he's a jerk...you know, i haven't either Jacks." confesses Hyde, looking at the ground sheepishly.**

**Laughing at this, Jackie rolls her eyes," oh please! I don't buy that!"**

**frowning to himself, Hyde sets the car in park," its true, i haven't!"**

**" please, I'm not an idiot Steven Every time i see you, your with a new girl. Any normal girl would be afraid to date a guy like you." points out Jackie, sitting up in her seat.**

**" and why is that?" inquires Hyde, hurt by Jackie's assumption.**

**stretching out in her spot, Jackie lets out a small yawn," they'd probably be afraid that you would cheat on them. I know that i would be."**

**following Jackie out of his car, Hyde catches up with her," i wouldn't cheat on you if we date, I'm not Eric"**

**" thats not what we're debating here." informs Jackie, hurt by the reminder.**

**" then what are we debating?" ponders Hyde, stepping in front of Jackie**

**" the fact that there is no way you are a virgin." dead pans Jackie, not believing it a bit.**

**" why is that not believable?" counters Hyde, a frown on his face.**

**" Steven, your a guy. Guys all want sex. Thats why." explains Jackie matter-of-factly. ... --**

**ok, well that was the first chapter you guys. Let me know what you think and more importantly if i should even bother continuing, I'm hoping you'll love it. I don't know why but for some reason i love doing Eric/Jackie/Hyde triangle fics, they are very addictive. And there's so many angles to come from, i even brought back a short lived guest star, you'll see who in chapter 2 or 3 i believe. Let me know what you guys think. And thanks for the reviews as always. :)**


	2. It ain't Me babe

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

_**Chapter #2**_

**" Jackie, I'm not that guy." points out Hyde with a sigh.**

**"...yeah, i guess maybe your not." agrees Jackie after a minute.**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde raises an eye brow," what changed your mind so suddenly?"**

**placing her arms around Hyde, Jackie sways back and forth," you just don't strike me as the cheating type."**

**" i don't?" questions Hyde now intrigued.**

**" nope, not a bit...music would probably make this better hu?" chuckles Jackie, laying her head on Hyde's chest.**

**Nodding his head with a laugh, Hyde tenses when he spots Eric," hey, how about we head home?"**

**whirling around with Hyde, Jackie smiles up at him," but i thought that we were going to the Hub?"**

**" i was thinking we could order in instead Jacks." suggests Hyde, praying she doesn't notice Eric**

**" ok, but why the sudden change of pla..." starts Jackie stopping in mid sentence.**

**Sighing when Jackie notices Eric with another girl, Hyde groans to himself," come on Jackie"**

**taking one look at Hyde, Jackie takes off down the street," I've got to go!"**

**" ...hey, whats with her?" asks Eric, walking up to Hyde**

**" you just broke her heart, thats what asshole!" yells Hyde, punching Eric square in the face. ...**

**(back at the apartment)**

**" Jackie..come on Jacks. Open the door." pleads Hyde to a closed door.**

**" go away Steven" says Jackie through muffles sobs.**

**Knocking on Jackie's door, Hyde leans against it," come on Jackie, just let me in."**

**tying her robe tight, Jackie crawls under her covers," just leave me alone, I'm going to sleep."**

**" i brought pizza though." entices Hyde, hoping she'll open the door.**

**" I'm not hungry!" snaps Jackie in an angry tone.**

**Smirking when he finds a key, Hyde unlocks Jackie's door," fine, then I'm coming in."**

**hiding under her covers, Jackie curls into a ball," leave me alone, i don't want to talk!"**

**" so we won't talk, we'll just eat." promises Hyde with a smile.**

**" promises?" asks Jackie, poking her head out from under her blanket.**

**Sitting down near Jackie, Hyde hands her a slice of pizza," i promise."**

**taking a bite from her pizza, Jackie crawls into Hyde's lap," thanks."**

**" it's cool, don't mention it." assures Hyde, kissing Jackie's forehead.**

**"...we weren't even broken up a whole week." complains Jackie, burying her face in Hyde's chest.**

**Glancing down at Jackie, Hyde lets out a tired huff," if it helps, i clocked him for you.**

**Smiling up at Hyde sadly, Jackie chuckles at the though," you did that for me?"**

**" well, yeah. He made you cry." confides Hyde, placing a protective arm around Jackie**

**" awww, thanks Steven Your the best guy a girl could ever know." smiles Jackie, hugging Hyde tight.**

**Tensing as Jackie pecks his lips, Hyde stares at her dumb-founded," wh-what was that for?"**

**giving a small shrug, Jackie grabs another slice of pizza," just because i guess. ...Steven, you think I'll find a guy that will promise to love me?"**

**" of course you will Jacks." assures Hyde, laying back with Jackie**

**" i hope so." whispers Jackie sadly.**

**Sitting up in his seat, after a minute Hyde asks," what kind of guy would you go for?"**

**laying back against Hyde, Jackie plays with his shirt," someone i could just hangout with, and talk about anything or sleep with and not feel obligated to do it. Someone who can make me smile or laugh without even trying, you know that I'll fit against like a puzzle."**

**" thats it Jacks?" ponders Hyde with a raised eye brow.**

**" basically, yeah." chuckles Jackie, rubbing at her eyes.**

**Finishing the last of his pizza, Hyde looks down at Jackie," would you date someone that you knew?"**

**rubbing at her eyes sleepily, Jackie lets out a tired yawn," what, like Fez?"**

**" or someone else." grumbles Hyde, now curious.**

**" what, you mean like you?" question Jackie in a confused manner.**

**Shifting in his seat, Hyde decides to play it Zen," among others."**

**biting at her bottom lip, Jackie shrugs her shoulders," i don't know, thats too weird to think about. Your my best friend, we use to take baths together as kids."**

**" yeah, we should start that up again." teases Hyde with a grin.**

**" Steven!" yells Jackie, slapping him playfully.**

**Laughing as Jackie slaps his chest, Hyde just smiles," what? Its a suggestion, damn!"**

**rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie tosses a pillow at him," whatever, can i go to sleep now?"**

**" yeah, night Jacks." mutters Hyde, getting up to leave.**

**" whoa, Steven where are you going?" asks Jackie, grabbing his hand.**

**" I'm letting you go to sleep." informs Hyde, staring at Jackie's hand.**

**" couldn't you stay?" pleads Jackie with puppy eyes.**

**" well, yeah i guess." caves Hyde after a few seconds. ...**

**( a week later; Jackie's date)**

**" so, i had fun tonight you know." says Jackie's date shyly.**

**" yeah, i did too Charlie" agrees Jackie with a chuckle.**

**Touching Jackie's face lightly, Charlie stares down at her," could i take you out some other time?"**

**with a small nod, Jackie bites her bottom lip nervously," sounds cool with me."**

**" do you know that your beautiful?" questions Charlie, looking at the ground shyly.**

**" Charlie..quit it. Your going to make me blush." states Jackie, turning a little red.**

**Grinning to himself, Charlie presses his forehead against Jackie's," no, its true. You are Jackie, you take my breath away."**

**chuckling at this, Jackie hugs Charlie's waist," is that so?"**

**" of course, like right now. I...well I...I want to kiss you." stutters Charlie, glancing down at Jackie**

**" i wouldn't object to that." confides Jackie, blushing even more.**

**Raising a curious eye brow, Charlie lifts Jackie's chin," are you sure?"**

**pecking Charlie on the lips, Jackie gives a small smile," I'm pretty sure."**

**" wow...you know, your my first kiss." mutters Charlie between lip locks.**

**" really?" ponders Jackie in a surprised tone.**

**Giving Jackie a sweet kiss, Charlie merely nods," yeah...well, when i was five i snuck a kiss from this girl i liked. But other then that, yeah."**

**resting her head on Charlie's shoulder, Jackie nuzzles her face into his neck," well, i am very honored then."**

**" is that so?" ponders Charlie with a laugh.**

**" uh , yeah! Your cute, who wouldn't be?" inquires Jackie with a grin.**

**Laughing at this, Charlie rubs Jackie's cheek with his thump," so, this mean I'll see you again?"**

**giving Charlie's hand a light squeeze, Jackie smiles at him tiredly," i sure hope so." ... --**


	3. keep A close Watch on This heart Of mine

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

_**Chapter #3**_

**opening the door to her apartment, Jackie quietly walks in. kicking out of her shoes, she changes into her pajamas. Combing out her hair, she tip toes into the kitchen for a snack," oooh, lasagna. Thank you Steven"**

**walking up behind Jackie, Hyde leans against the counter," i was going to have that for lunch."**

" **Steven! Don't do that you jerk!" screams Jackie, jumping in fright.**

" **whoa, relax Jacks." laughs Hyde, steadying Jackie as she stumbles.**

**Sighing to herself, Jackie sits near Hyde," you want some?"**

**picking at the plate with Jackie, Hyde glances over at her," so, how did your latest date go Jackie?"**

" **Steven, it was amazing." exclaims Jackie with a sparkle in her eyes.**

" **what was so amazing about it?" asks Hyde, trying to hide his sudden jealousy.**

**Stuffing a mouthful of lasagna in her mouth, Jackie pours herself some milk," we took a row out to the middle of the lake and had a picnic, and just sat under the stars all night in each others arms."**

**jealous at the thought of Jackie in another guys arms, Hyde plays it Zen," so, that mean your going to see him again?"**

" **i sure hope it does." gushes Jackie with excitement.**

" **whats so great about him?" mutters Hyde, trying to hide his envy.**

**With a simple shrug of her shoulders, Jackie stares off in a dazed," he's just really sweet, and he asked to kiss me. He didn't just assume that he could."**

**sitting up in his seat, Hyde looks over at Jackie," could i kiss you Jacks?"**

" **no, but nice try." says Jackie with a chuckle.**

"**...dammit!" teases Hyde with a smile.**

**Shoving at Hyde playfully, Jackie just laughs," what would make you think that would work?"**

**shifting in his seat, Hyde finishes the last of the lasagna," well, damn Jackie Your hot, what guy doesn't want to kiss you?"**

" **yeah, i guess that is true." agrees Jackie after a moments thought.**

" **so, you like this guy?" questions Hyde, pretending not to care.**

**Letting out a tired yawn, Jackie rubs at her eyes," whats not to like?"**

**looking over at Jackie, Hyde wraps a protective arm around her," come on."**

" **where are we going?" asks Jackie in a sleepy voice.**

" **I'm putting you to bed pronto." informs Hyde, placing Jackie on her bed.**

" **what would i do without you Steven?" smiles Jackie with a tired giggle. ...**

**( a few weeks later; Hub)**

" **could i get another soda?" ponders Jackie, finishing the last of her second drink.**

" **only if i can get your number." inquires the waiter with a smirk.**

**Frowning to herself, Jackie rolls her eyes," I'm seeing someone already."**

"**...damn!" mutters the waiter with a sigh.**

" **could i just get a soda?" prompts Jackie slightly impatient. ...**

" **Jackie?" greets Eric with a smile.**

" **Eric? ... what do you want?" questions Jackie, anger visible in her features.**

**Sitting down next to Jackie, Eric picks at her fries," nothing...you look great, you know?"**

**glancing over at Eric, Jackie snatches her fries from him," what ever."**

" **whats with you?" asks Eric, offended by Jackie's icy attitude toward him.**

" **not you obviously since we broke up!" snaps Jackie, glaring over at him.**

**Sighing to himself, Eric sits up in his seat," what do you care? I'm the one who got a black eye. Your with Hyde now anyway."**

**raising an eyebrow, Jackie shakes her head," I'm not with Steven"**

" **then why did he hit me?" asks Eric in confusion.**

" **because you broke my heart you jerk!" yells Jackie, taking a long sip of her soda.**

**Letting out a long huff, Eric looks over at Jackie," still sore about the break up?"**

**glaring at Eric with a scowl, Jackie mutters in response," what do you think?"**

" **come on Jackie, give me a break." pleads Eric, lowering his gaze sadly.**

" **leave me alone Eric" growls Jackie, stalking out of the Hub.**

**Following Jackie out of the Hub, Eric touches her arm," Jackie, wait. Couldn't we at least just talk?"**

**whirling around on Eric, Jackie gives him an icy stare," no."**

" **come on...I miss you Jackie" admits Eric with a sigh.**

" **well, i don't miss you." says Jackie coldly.**

**Wrapping an arm around Jackie, Eric kisses her neck," oh, come on. I don't buy that for a second Jackie and you know it."**

**shoving Eric away lightly, Jackie looks up at him," I'm seeing someone now."**

" **since when?" asks Eric, hurt by this news.**

" **since you decided that i was too young for you to date." mumbles Jackie, taking off down the street.**

**Sighing to himself once more, Eric steps in front of Jackie," fair enough, but will you at least let me drive you home?"**

**with a small nod, Jackie follows Eric towards his car," fine, but only because i don't walk to walk since its starting to get dark out." ...**

**(outside the apartment)**

" **this is your place." points out Eric, putting the car in park.**

" **thanks for the ride." says Jackie shifting uncomfortably in her seat.**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Eric opens the car door for her," don't mention it."**

**zipping up her coat, Jackie steps out of Eric's car," so, i guess I'll see you around."**

" **well, wait...Jackie" calls Eric after a few seconds.**

" **what?" questions Jackie whirling to face Eric**

**Taking a small step forward, Eric pulls Jackie in for a hug," you know, for what its worth I'm sorry and regret breaking up with you Jackie." ...**

**(inside the apartment)**

" **hey Steven, i was thinking we could rent some movies and maybe order in something to eat. What are you in the mood fo...Charlie, hey." greet Jackie in surprise." **

" **Jackie, whats up?" inquires Charlie, tossing down the magazine he had.**

**Kicking out of her shoes, Jackie collapses onto the couch," i was about to ask you the same thing actually...did we have a date?"**

**with a shake of his head, Charlie folds his arms across his chest," no, i wanted to surprise you. ...Who was that guy?"**

" **just a friend of mine." confides Jackie, pouring herself a drink.**

" **ex boyfriend." coughs Hyde in correction.**

**Glaring over at Hyde, Jackie frog him on the shoulder hard," shut up Steven!"**

**rubbing at his arm, Hyde ducks as Jackie hurls a shoe at him," what, he is! Damn Jackie"**

" **whether he is or isn't, is not the issue Steven" argues Jackie with a frown.**

" **actually, it is. Why are you hanging out with your ex?" interrogates Charlie slightly jealous now.**

**Grabbing herself a pop sickle, Jackie shrugs her shoulders," i wasn't, he just gave me a ride home. Nothing else, thats all. End of story."**

**frowning at the thought, Charlie stares over at Jackie," why are you letting your ex drive you home anyway?"**

" **because it's a long walk home from the Hub." enlightens Jackie, starting to get annoyed.**

" **Jackie, you can't just pal around with your ex whenever you want." point out Charlie, clearly upset and jealous. ... -- **


	4. I fell Into a Burning ring Of fire

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**Chapter #4**

" **oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you spoke for me." says Jackie, anger evident in her voice.**

" **i don't but...well, you don't see me hanging out with my ex girlfriend." mutters Charlie, his arms folded across his chest.**

**Raising a curious eye brow, after a minute Jackie points out," i thought that was because you had none?"**

**kicking at the ground sheepishly, Charlie opens his mouth to protest but shuts it just as quickly,"...well, if i did i wouldn't go paling around with her thats for sure."**

" **its not like we're best friends, Steven already stole that spot a long time ago." argues Jackie matter-of-factly.**

" **yes, and now i have to live with you sadly." jokes Hyde with a grin.**

**Frowning at this, Jackie reaches over and frogs Hyde on the shoulder," shut up Steven!"**

**rubbing at his arm with a yelp, Hyde sits up in his spot," damn! Ever heard of a little thing called sarcasm Jacks?"**

" **whatever, I'm taking a shower and going to bed." informs Jackie in a dismissive tone.**

" **Jackie, we're not done." inquires Charlie, stepping in front of her path.**

**Kicking out of her shoes, Jackie heads toward the bathroom," yes, we are. If you can't accept that i still speak to my ex sometimes, then we shouldn't be together because you don't trust me."**

**staring at the now closed bathroom door, Charlie grabs his coat," whatever." ...**

**(half hour later)**

" **hey...where is Charlie?" questions Jackie, towel drying her hair.**

" **he left, and did not look happy." confides Hyde, grabbing himself a beer.**

**Combing out her hair, Jackie gives a mere shrug," whatever."**

**walking up behind Jackie, Hyde stares at her in the mirror," are you two done with now?"**

" **i don't know or care Steven, all i need is you. If worse comes to worse, I'll marry you and have your kids." teases Jackie with a chuckle.**

" **so, I'm only a fall back option?" asks Hyde, hurt by this but hiding it.**

**Giving a small shake of her head, Jackie smiles at Hyde," nope, you would be my first option if we weren't such good friends."**

**turning away from Jackie, Hyde walks toward his room," in other words we'll never happen."**

" **whoa, Steven Where are you going?" asks Jackie in a confused voice.**

" **to sleep, leave me alone." growls Hyde in a slightly harsh way.**

**Following Hyde to his room, Jackie gives him a sad look," are you mad at me?"**

**sighing when Jackie walks into his arms, Hyde holds her as she cries," come on Jacks. Don't start with the crying."**

" **you hate me Steven!" sobs Jackie, trying not to hiccup.**

" **i do not Jackie Thats just ridiculous!" protests Hyde, rubbing her back softly.**

**Burying her face into Hyde's chest, Jackie cries into his shirt," then whats wrong?"**

**lifting Jackie's chin, Hyde looks her in the eye," nothing is wrong, I'm just tired Jacks."**

" **your lying Steven Hyde, i can tell." inquires Jackie with a frown.**

" **Jackie, I'm not lying!" assures Hyde with a heavy sigh.**

**Turning to walk off, Jackie gasps when Hyde whirls her around and pulls her close," Steven.."**

**hesitating only slightly, Hyde leans down to kiss Jackie," Jackie, i...i like you...a lot."**

" **yeah, but Steven-i..." starts Jackie interrupted by Hyde's hand.**

" **i don't care. Look, Jacks...i want to be with you." levels Hyde, getting straight to the point.**

**Touching Hyde's face softly, Jackie nips at his bottom lip," well, yeah but Steven I'm already with char..."**

**interrupting Jackie with a kiss, Hyde grabs her waist lightly," no buts, look just think about it Jackie." ...**

**(Charlie walks in just then)**

" **you really get around don't you." mutters Charlie, jealous when he walks in on Jackie and Hyde kissing.**

" **Charlie!" yells Jackie in shock, jumping away from Hyde**

**Frowning at the sight of him, Charlie hauls back and punches Hyde with all his might," thats for making a move on my girlfriend!"**

**gasping at this, Jackie looks at Hyde before taking off after Charlie," wait, Charlie You can at least let me explain."**

" **save it Jackie, i don't care!" snaps Charlie before storming off. ...**

**( an hour later)**

" **come on Jacks, let me in. I've been standing outside your bedroom door for fifty minutes. ...Its not wrong!" pleads Hyde, banging on the door lightly.**

" **yes it is Steven, i have a boyfriend! ...Or at least i had one." argues Jackie through the locked door.**

**Banging on Jackie's bedroom door once more, Hyde slumps against it," come on, open up Jackie..please."**

**changing into her pajamas, Jackie crawls into bed," i think its best if you just left me alone. You already caused me enough trouble."**

" **i want to be with you Jacks." confides Hyde in a sad tone.**

" **no you don't! ... I'm not the one you want, I'll only let you down Steven" says Jackie, pulling the covers over her snuggly.**

**Wriggling the door handle, Hyde sighs on the other side," thats not possible and you know it Jackie"**

**turning off her bedroom light, Jackie closes her eyes," just leave me alone so i can go to sleep." ...**

**(early the next morning)**

" **hey." greets Hyde quietly when Jackie stirs.**

" **Steven? I locked my door, why are you in my room?" asks Jackie in a groggy voice.**

**Laying on his side, Hyde stares at Jackie," i took off your door handle."**

**turning her back to Hyde, Jackie pulls the covers completely over her head," just go away."**

" **no, why can i be with you?" questions Hyde, yanking the covers off Jackie**

" **because you can't ok!" snaps Jackie, angry with this conversation.**

**Sighing to himself, Hyde touches Jackie's shoulder," why not?"**

**shaking Hyde's hand off, Jackie yells at him," because if we broke up we couldn't be friends!"**

" **is that what you think Jacks?" ponders Hyde in surprise.**

" **its what i know Steven, you can't just go back to friends. It doesn't happen, thats not how it works." points out Jackie with a tired look.**

**Letting out a long huff, Hyde sits up beside Jackie," I'm not being a great friend, am i Jacks?"**

**with a simple shake of her head, Jackie glances up at Hyde," not really Steven"**

"**...I'm sorry Jackie." mutters Hyde after a minutes thought.**

"**...apology accepted." informs Jackie with a sleepy smile.**

**Wrapping his arms around Jackie, Hyde tickles her," I'll give you apology accepted."**

**rolling around with Hyde, Jackie stares down at him," so...your not mad?"**

" **about what?" asks Hyde, pausing in mid-tickle.**

" **about...us only being friends?" questions Jackie, with a hesitant look on her face.**

**Saddened by the thought, Hyde pulls Jackie against him," I'll get over it."**

**cuddling into Hyde, Jackie nudge her face into Hyde's bare chest," its not because i don't want to."**

" **yeah...i know Jacks." admits Hyde gruffly.**

" **and your ok with knowing that?" ponders Jackie now curious.**

**Looking down at Jackie, Hyde simply pecks her forehead," no, but i will be eventually."**

**smiling up at Hyde, Jackie hugs his arm," your amazing, you know that Steven Hyde?"**

" **no, but I'm sure you'll remind me." teases Hyde with a playful grin.**

" **you know me so well." jokes back Jackie, kissing Hyde on his cheek before nuzzling back into his arms. ...--**


	5. bother continuing or no?

**should i even bother continuing? It seems like people have lost interest. I'm contemplating canning this story possibly.**


	6. Go away From my Window

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**Chapter #5**

**(Hub; J/C)**

" **well, well. Where is Hyde?" ponders Charlie when he spots Jackie sitting alone.**

" **not here." mutters Jackie, not even bothering to look up.**

**Laughing to himself, Charlie sits down beside Jackie," so, where is prince charming then?"**

**picking at her plate, Jackie gives a mere shrug," how should i know?"**

" **he's your boyfriend." scoffs Charlie, jealousy written all over his face.**

" **ummm, no he's not." corrects Jackie with a simple roll of her eyes.**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Charlie raises an eye brow," who are you dating then?"**

**tossing her plate out, Jackie heads toward the door," this might be hard to believe, but no one."**

" **at all?" asks Charlie, following Jackie out of the Hub.**

" **why do you even care Charlie? You dumped me, remember?" points out Jackie in an irritated manner.**

**Walking down the street behind Jackie, Charlie catches up with her," yeah, i know."**

**whirling around on Charlie, Jackie glares up at him," then what is it that you want, other then to bother me?"**

"**...to catch a movie?" offers Charlie after a long moments thought.**

" **whatever." dismisses Jackie with a defeated sigh. ...**

**(that evening; outside Jackie's apartment)**

" **see? Wasn't that fun?" inquires Charlie, a soft smile on his face.**

" **yeah. Well...bye." says Jackie in a quiet tone, turning toward her apartment door.**

**Grabbing Jackie's wrist, Charlie pulls her near with a kiss," wait."**

**shaking her head from the brief daze, Jackie shoves Charlie away slightly," I'm not taking you back."**

" **fair enough." reasons Charlie with a saddened look on his face.**

" **...I'll see you Charlie" mutters Jackie, after giving him one last hug. ...**

**(inside the apartment; J/H)**

" **Steven? Are you home?" calls out Jackie to a seemingly empty apartment.**

" **I'm in the bedroom." hollers Hyde in response.**

**Walking into Hyde's room, Jackie freezes in mid step," sorry, i didn't know that you were naked."**

**staring over at Jackie, Hyde just grins," relax, I'm in a towel Jacks."**

" **i know." confides Jackie, taking a small step back.**

" **so whats wrong then?" questions Hyde with a now furrowed eye brow.**

**Blushing at this, Jackie looks away," nothing is wrong."**

**taking a small step forward, Hyde watches as Jackie backs away," i don't bite you know."**

" **i know you don't." chuckles Jackie with a nervous smile.**

" **then why do you keep backing up?" counters Hyde, taking another step forward.**

**Stumbling backwards, Jackie nearly trips over a shoe," well, could you maybe put some clothes on?"**

**smirking to himself, Hyde backs Jackie up against the wall," your really beautiful when your blushing and nervous like this Jackie."**

" **Steven.." starts Jackie before looking at the ground.**

" **I'm sorry Jacks." mumbles Hyde, pulling on a t-shirt.**

**Looking down at the ground, Jackie quietly whispers," i saw Charlie today."**

**tensing at the mere mention of his name, Hyde stares down at Jackie," are you back with him?" **

"**...no." confides Jackie after an agonizing pause.**

" **i see." says Hyde in a gruff voice.**

**Walking into Hyde's arms, Jackie lays her head on his chest," Steven? You think that we could do that thing that we sometimes do?"**

**smiling down at Jackie, Hyde touches her face," you want to do that thing?"**

" **yeah, could we?" asks Jackie, burying her face in the crook of Hyde's neck.**

" **I'm ok with that Jacks." laughs Hyde before pecking her forehead sweetly.**

**Climbing into Hyde's arms, Jackie cuddles closer against him," i like this."**

**resting his head on Jackie's shoulder, Hyde whispers in her ear," whats that?"**

" **just coming home and having someone to hold me...granted we aren't dating or anything." confesses Jackie, suppressing back a yawn.**

" **you fit right against me too, you know?" points out Hyde, hoping she catches the hint.**

**Turning to face Hyde, Jackie chuckles at the thought," yeah, i guess that i do."**

**laying on his side, Hyde stares down at Jackie," you have something on you."**

" **where?" questions Jackie, a pure look of panic appearing on her face.**

" **right...there!" teases Hyde, tickling her all over.**

**Squirming around as Hyde tickles her, Jackie just laughs," Steven, you know all my weak spots! That is not fair!"**

**attacking Jackie's sides playfully, Hyde only grins in reply," thats the whole point though.**

" **your just cruel!" yells Jackie, slapping Hyde's chest lightly with a pout.**

" **yeah, but i got you to laugh at least." points out Hyde, rubbing chest Jackie hit him.**

**Wriggling from Hyde's arms, Jackie whacks him with a pillow," you've never had a problem doing that."**

**nodding his agreement, Hyde wraps an arm around Jackie," i guess i haven't, hu?"**

" **nope." confirms Jackie, tracing the outlines on Hyde;s chest.**

" **and when you sleep with me, you know you'll never have to worry about me trying anything either." reminds Hyde, sitting up slightly in his spot.**

**Rubbing at her eyes, Jackie glances up at Hyde," are you trying to hint at something here?"**

**with a quick shake of his head, Hyde looks down at Jackie," no, I'm just trying to be the guy you want Jackie"**

" **Steven..we already talked about this." complains Jackie, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.**

" **well, damn Jackie! I want to be with you! What is so wrong about that?" snaps Hyde with a raised voice.**

**Turning her back to Hyde, Jackie moves to the far end of the bed," i am not having this argument with you."**

**staring at Jackie's back, Hyde rolls out of bed," whatever."**

" **where are you going?" inquires Jackie, jumping out of bed.**

" **out." growls Hyde as he quickly dresses.**

" **its almost eleven though." points out Jackie, following Hyde to the living room.**

"**...whatever." mumbles Hyde, grabbing his car keys and jacket. ...**

**(the following morning)**

" **Steven? ...Steven, we're out of milk...and eggs...and beacon. There is nothing to eat for breakfast." complains Jackie, stumbling out of her room in a robe. **

**wrapping an arm around the girl he met last night, Hyde leans down to kiss her," last nigh was...fun."**

**running her hands up Hyde's chest, she nips at his bottom lip," it was. Maybe next time we could explore a little bit further though."**

" **thats cool." nods Hyde in a Zen like manner, glancing in Jackie's direction for a reaction.**

" **I'll see you around Hyde" smirks the girl, pulling him down for a lingering kiss goodbye.**

" **whatever." dismisses Hyde, watching her leave. **

" **who was that?" questions Jackie with a curious look on her face.**

" **why do you care?" grumbles Hyde, not looking Jackie in the eye.**

**Watching Hyde walk into the bathroom, Jackie frowns to herself," i don't."**

**starting up the shower, Hyde peels off his clothes," then why even bother asking Burkhart?" ...--**


	7. Leave at Your own Chosen speed

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**Chapter #6**

**(later that morning)**

" **are you almost done in there Steven? I really need to shower." complains Jackie, standing outside the bathroom door.**

" **I'll be out in a minute Burkhart." calls Hyde in response, knowing full well she'll be upset by the use of her last name.**

**Tying her robe tight, Jackie pokes her head into the bathroom," what happened to Jackie?"**

**buttoning up his pants, Hyde pulls on a Zeppelin t-shirt," whatever."**

" **did you know that girl?" asks Jackie quietly, after giving Hyde a hurt look.**

" **does it look like it?" retorts Hyde in a Zen manner.**

**Biting at her bottom lip, Jackie glances over at Hyde," so, did you...with her?"**

**grabbing his tooth brush, Hyde brushes his teeth," what is it to you if i did or didn't?"**

" **nothing really, just curious." confides Jackie, staring at Hyde's reflection in the mirror.**

" **well, fortunately thats not really any of your business now is it?" responds Hyde a little too harshly. ...**

**(that afternoon; movies-E/J)**

" **one movie ticket please?" asks Jackie, shoving cash toward the movie vendor**

" **for what movie miss?" questions the movie vendor, placing her cash in the register.**

**With a simple shrug of her shoulders, Jackie sighs to herself," i don't know, anything. Pick a movie." ...**

**(two hours later)**

" **did you just want to grab some coffee Buddy?" asks Eric, walking out from the movie theater.**

" **yeah, sure man. ...Hey, isn't that your ex? ...Jackie was her name right?" ponders buddy once her spots her.**

**Glancing in the direction Buddy is pointing, Eric stops in his tracks," yeah, that would be her."**

**checking Jackie out, Buddy shakes his head with a laugh," why would you ever want to let her go?"**

" **i ask myself that all the time...hey, I'll catch up with you man." mutters Eric, heading in Jackie's direction.**

" **yeah, sure thing man." mutters Buddy, taking one last long look at Jackie before heading off himself. ...**

" **Jackie? ...Hey." greet Eric, walking up behind her with a smile.**

" **Eric, hey. ...What are you doing here?" asks Jackie with a confused look written all over her face.**

**Shoving his hands into his pockets, Eric kicks at the ground sheepishly," i went and saw a movie...are you here with anyone?"**

**laughing to herself, Jackie rolls her eyes," no, i wanted Steven to come. But he's been a jerk lately, so i decided to just come alone instead."**

" **i see, are you two finally...?" starts Eric, not wanting to finish or know the answer.**

" **its been discussed...well, argued...a lot. But no, we're not." explains Jackie with a heavy sigh.**

**Giving a small nod, Eric sips his soda," oh, well...did you want some company perhaps? Maybe we could go for a drive...just for old times sake, as friends. What do you say Jackie?" ...**


	8. I'm not The one You want Babe

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**Chapter #7**

**smiling at the thought, Jackie grabs Eric's hand," you know what? Yeah, I'd like that Eric It'll be just like old times.**

" **come on, i know a nice quiet place that we could go." suggests Eric with a wides spread smile.**

" **why a quiet place?" asks Jackie, slightly hesitant by this.**

**Wrapping an arm around Jackie's waist, Eric leads her toward his car," its more romantic that way."**

**smirking up at Eric with a chuckle, Jackie lays her head on his shoulder," are you trying to wine and dine me?"**

" **well, that all depends. Would it work if i were?" ponders Eric, glancing down at Jackie**

" **i don't know, but its worth a try." teases Jackie, climbing into the vista cruiser. ...**

" **so? How about it? Could i take you out again?" baits Eric, looking at Jackie with a silent plea.**

" **mmm, I'll think about it." levels Jackie, not wanting to give a straight answer.**

**Snaking his arms around Jackie, Eric leans down for a kiss," you'll think about it?"**

**chuckling between lip locks, Jackie stares up at Eric," well...yeah."**

" **what is there to think about? I want to be with you, don't you want to e with me?" inquires Eric, more the a little broken up by Jackie's response.**

" **I'm just not ready to jump back into things with you...or anyone really. When you broke up with me two months ago...it broke my heart, and I'm still not over that. I thought i was for a while but, I'm just not. So, i don't think it would be smart if we just up and got back together Eric" confides Jackie, her eyes downcast toward her feet the entire time.**

**Looking away with hurt evident in his eyes, Eric lets go of Jackie," oh, i see..."**

**giving Eric one last kiss, Jackie smiles up at him sadly," I'm sorry, ok?" ...**

**(back in the apartment; J/H)**

" **your home late." observes Hyde when Jackie walks into the apartment around eleven.**

" **what, are you keeping tabs on me now?" mutters Jackie kicking out of her socks and shoes.**

**Watching Jackie take off her jacket, Hyde flicks off the television," no. ...why were you out with Eric?"**

**shrugging out of her jacket, Jackie tosses it aside," he kept me company."**

" **why would you want him to keep you company?" questions Hyde, trying to remain Zen**

" **well, i tried to call Charlie But he wasn't home, and Eric was at the movie theaters." enlightens Jackie in a sarcastic tone.**

**Tensing at the mention of Eric's name, Hyde frowns to himself," so, you just decide to hangout with Eric until all hours of the night?"**

**fetching herself a beer, Jackie takes a swig or two," so you are keeping track, well fortunately for you thats none of your business. Now is it?"**

" **Jackie, he broke up with you!" snaps Hyde, no longer able to control his cool.**

" **yeah, i know." reminds Jackie with a mere shrug.**

**Standing from his seat, Hyde paces the apartment," so why would you hangout with him?" ... -- **


	9. Things just Happen that Way

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

_**Hey sorry these last couple chapters were so short, i originally only wrote two more but i cut them in half to prolong this story this i put my next one up. **_

**Chapter#8**

**rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie walks into the kitchen," did it ever occur to you that maybe i just enjoy his company?"**

" **since when!" scoffs Hyde, not buying Jackie's story one bit.**

" **since always, i was happy with Eric!" snaps Jackie, slamming a cup down on the counter and pouring herself some orange juice.**

**Laughing to himself in amusement, Hyde tosses a grape up and into his mouth," please, you were miserable with him. Just admit it!"**

**whirling around on Hyde, Jackie glares up at him in aggravation," why do you even give a damn? Shouldn't you be off somewhere messing around with another slutty girl?"**

"**...is that what this is about?" questions Hyde after a long tension filled silence.**

" **whatever." growls Jackie, trying her best to remain Zen suddenly.**

**Following Jackie into her room, Hyde steps in front of her," that is what this is about, your jealous that i brought that girl home last night. Admit it Jackie, i can see it in your eyes."**

**pulling back the covers on her bed, Jackie climbs under them," think what you want to think Steven"**

" **prove me wrong then." challenges Hyde, staring down at her.**

" **i don't have to prove anything to you." dismisses Jackie, turning her back to Hyde**

**Sitting down on Jackie's bed, Hyde leans over her," because you know that I'm right."**

**staring up at Hyde with an angry look, Jackie shoves him away lightly," good night Steven!"**

" **I'm going to kiss you in five seconds Jacks, and if you don't want me to then your just going to have to stop me." warns Hyde cautiously, pulling Jackie so she's facing him.**

" **Steven, if you kiss me; we're going to have a serious problem." points out Jackie, refusing to look up at him.**

**Lifting Jackie's chin, Hyde presses his lips against hers,"...three, two, one."**

**looking up at Hyde with shock," Jackie tenses when their lips finally meet," this is wrong."**

" **its not wrong Jacks. I want you, and you want me. We can't help it, things just happen that way." comforts Hyde, nudging the tip of his nose against hers.**

" **yeah, but Steven- i..." starts Jackie, never getting the chance to finish.**

**Silencing Jackie with a finger to her lips, Hyde simply pecks her forehead," its not wrong Jackie, trust me."**

**placing her hand over Hyde's, Jackie glances up at him," I'm scared to."**

" **you don't have to be though." assures Hyde, pulling Jackie into a protective hug.**

" **what if it doesn't work out?" asks Jackie in a small voice.**

" **we'll make it work Jacks. I promise." confides Hyde, silencing any protests from Jackie with a kiss. ... --**


	10. Get together And use These lips

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

_**Hey sorry these last couple chapters were so short, i originally only wrote two more but i cut them in half to prolong this story this i put my next one up. **_

**Chapter #9**

**(following morning)**

" **Steven?" mumbles a groggy Jackie, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.**

" **I'm right here Jacks." assures Hyde, draping an arm around her.**

**Peeking under the covers, Jackie shivers when she remembers she's nude," I'm naked."**

**grinning at the thought, Hyde hugs Jackie's waist tighter," just the way i like you."**

" **Steven, your poking me." points out Jackie, shifting in her spot.**

" **right sorry." mutters Hyde, laying on his back.**

**Turning to face Hyde, Jackie yawns tiredly," whats for breakfast?"**

**rolling on top of Jackie, Hyde makes a trail of kisses down her neck," eggs, beacon, pancakes...and for dessert; you."**

" **Steven i still hurt from last night." complains Jackie with a frown.**

" **i didn't know the first time would be that painful for you Jacks." comforts Hyde, pecking her on the forehead.**

**Laying her head on Hyde's chest, Jackie closes her eyes once more," well, it was Steven..but thanks for holding my hand the whole time. I liked that."**

**pulling Jackie close, Hyde whispers in her ear," you were worth a crushed hand."**

" **we're not doing it again Steven" concurs Jackie with a stern look.**

"**...damn!" mutters Hyde, trying to hide a smile.**

**Smirking over at Hyde, Jackie kisses him sweetly," maybe after breakfast."**

**pulling on some sweats, Hyde jumps out of bed," I'm going to go make breakfast right now."**

" **hu, so there is a way to get you to do things!" teases Jackie with a chuckle.**

" **oh your evil Burkhart...don't ever change my little grasshopper." remarks Hyde, pulling Jackie in for one last long breath taking kiss. ... --**

**Well that was that, this story is over, finedo, the endo, all in the past lol. let me know if you loved it or not? depending on how many reviews i get my new story will be up tonight, i'm only looking for 3 or 4. nothing much, thanks for the reviews and look out for my next story.**


End file.
